mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Peterslove53/20 Kick-Ass Mafia Wars Top Strategies
If you are like me, you know the mafia wars game is all about dominating. With Mafia Wars becoming ever so a popular a game on Facebook , the are is a need to have laid down guide. Mafia Wars is a highly addictive game on Facebook but it’s also a great place to meet and add Facebook friends too. Here are some mafia wars tips that a a contribution from various sources; * – Always be protective of your money by depositing it into the bank. Otherwise, you run the risk of losing it in fights or getting robbed. * – You are only as strong as your family and therefore gifting to weak members is beneficial to everyone. Make sure each one of your Mafia Wars family members has: 1) weapons, 2) a vehicle, 3) armor, and 4) Mafia Wars energy. * – Whenever the call for help goes out, you should join the fight to protect family members. That is, unless the opponent is too strong. In that case, bitch slap/sucker punch and make a run for it! * – Work doing jobs to earn money and complete the various levels. As your Mafia grows, keep buying up Mafia Mike’s as it’s the best return on your money and such property can’t be stolen. * – Don’t waste your points and/or money obtaining weapons that have weak attack points. When you join a fight, the weapons with the highest attack points are used first so it’s important you have a lethally strong arsenal. Also, don’t waste your money buying weapons that you cannot use for gifting to others. *– If you need/want more energy, don’t waste your Godfather points to increase it. Instead, use your Godfather points to buy four upgrade points. It will cost you 14 Godfather points to do so, but it will help you in the long run. As your Mafia Wars energy capacity grows, you’ll eventually be able to pass each level much quicker and with a surplus of energy points. * – Your attack and defense points in Mafia Wars should be always be very strong and should scale according to your level. As a rule, many Mafia Wars players like to have their attack and defense points at twice that of the level they are currently playing. Thus if your on Mafia Wars level two, your attack points shoud be at four and your defense points should be just as high. * – Sometimes your screen will freeze and refreshing doesnot help. In that case, just go to your updates and choose a person in your Mafia Wars family to fight. It’ll say something like you can’t fight someone in your own Mafia Wars members but if you look to the right you’ll see the regular fight screen… * – You donnot need to announce that you’ve been gifting. In fact many Mafia Wars players find it quite annoying to see your gifts filling up their news feeds. You can change the permissions for Mafia Wars and other games on Facebook as well as learn how to adjust your Facebook profile’s privacy settings using Facebook mafia wars Guide. * – Select a lower Mafia Wars level in your profile such as street thug and ask someone to add you to the Mafia Wars hitlist. They ll just need to go into my mafia, select your profile, and add you to the hitlist. If you want to guarantee that you get experience and you don’t get snuffed-out, ask some lower level Mafia Wars players to attack you. In return you could provide a service for them such as beating up a local Mafia Wars bully and such stuff. * – When you are within approximately two hundred points of the next level, refrain from using an energy pack as you’ll be instantly re-energized upon reaching that next level. *– Once you reach a Mafia Wars level 35 you should take the trip to Cuba to obtain more powerful weapons and gain experience. *– Most people ll use Internet Explorer to play Mafia Wars but it’s super slow. You’d be better off downloading and installing a much faster browser like Opera or Google Chrome. * – Adding members to your mafia is the best if not one of the most important aspects of the Mafia Wars game. Doing so allows you to level-up faster, earn more money and get protection from other mafia families. While you could send out invites to all your friends on Facebook, it’s not advised. Despite the fact that Mafia Wars is a very entertaining game, many people don’t play it and don’t want to be annoyed with invites. * – While you are visiting any given Mafia Wars fan page or group, try to get “pimped” by the admin for the fan page or group. What is “pimping” you ask? Pimping is a word used to describe a recommendation of a player on the fan page to all the current fans of that page/group. The admin posts your player profile link on the site in front of the thousands/millions of fans suggesting they add you. Depending on the number of fans the page/group has, you can receive hundreds to thousands of friend requests and game adds in a span of just a few minutes. * – If you have any Mafia Wars tips or strategies, contribute here for all to benefit * – Add other Mafia Wars players on Facebook so they can join your Mafia Wars family. When you request the add, include the message “Mafia Wars” so they know what the Facebook add is for. For More Tips; Checkout mafiawarstipsandstrategies.com Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts